


Merry Scamander, Mr Christmas

by psyduckappears



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cookies, Cute, Fluff, enjoy, pickett gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyduckappears/pseuds/psyduckappears
Summary: Christmas in the suitcase is always chaotic, but when Pickett (who never leaves Newt's side) goes missing, Newt starts to panic.my annual christmas one shot including (as always) a lot of christmas fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, LITTLE DUCKIES  
> ~ quack

Merry Scamander, Mr Christmas

Newt Scamander celebrated Christmas (as usual) in his suitcase with his beloved lot of magical creatures that made him feel like they understood him way better than his fellow humans did. It was a lovely way to celebrate a holiday and a habit which he had picked up during his travels and studies for his book – no actually, ever since he first got this wonderful suitcase of his. It surely was not a secret he was no people person.  
This year, he was in Egypt, where he had coincidentally (alright, he had known it would be here) found and saved a young Thunderbird whom he gave the name Frank and who was slowly warming up to Newt after he had given him a safe new home in his case and promised to return him to his natural habitat in the deserts of Arizona, U.S.A. 

The days leading up to Christmas Newt spent turning the inside of the suitcase into a winter wonderland (as far as that was possible without endangering any of the creatures), warming himself in his soft, yet hideous, Hufflepuff Christmas jumper, which fitted horribly bad with his blue coat. Somewhere in the centre of the case he conjured a gigantic Christmas tree that could be seen from nearly anywhere in most parts of the suitcase, due to its height.  
Newt spent several days decorating it, partially because of the size of the tree, but as well because a certain Niffler wouldn't refrain from stealing the ornaments every ten seconds.  
When he finally caught it, the Niffler had more that forty glittering ornaments and other decorations in his stomach pouch, even more in it's nest. Newt sighed and scolded it a little, but still petted his Niffler affectionately before he took the ornaments back and put the cheeky little thing back into its nest. It obviously wasn't the last time Newt had to fight to get his ornaments back, until he convinced the Niffler to make a compromise and keep a few, but return the others. The following days Newt acted like he didn't notice that his decoration still went missing.

Still, the suitcase looked wonderful. The creatures used to cold by nature found themselves in glittering, white snow, in some places you could find a little tea light shining in the silver egg shells of his Occamies. He protected those with a spell, though, so nothing would be set on fire after he accidentally knocked one over the other year.

The day before Christmas Eve everything even smelled sweet and delicious in the case – Newt was making Christmas cookies with Pickett watching over his shoulder. While the actual cookies were in the oven, Newt kept eating of the icing, which Pickett highly disapproved of, because firstly, you need some for the cookies and secondly, this is unhealthy for you. Newt really wondered why Pickett was so concerned about his eating habits all the time, it was just a little bit of the icing after all!  
The smell of baking the dough stuck to his skin all day. 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Newt was just back from talking to Frank and feeding him some of his favourite foods when he realized that Pickett wasn't in the pocket of his coat anymore. Actually, he wasn't anywhere in his coat. When he realized this, he nearly dropped his mug in shock before he sat it some place he'd probably never find it again and started looking for his Bowtruckle. Pickett wasn't in Newt's cupboard that he'd filled with sweets and treats for both the creatures as well as himself. Neither was he in his tree or with the other Bowtruckles, which actually didn't really surprise Newt at all, and when he asked them about Pickett's whereabouts, all he got was a snarky comment on how he only ever worried about his little favourite. 

This really didn't make him feel any better and if he hadn't been a serious adult (who was he kidding) he would have possibly started to cry a little just right there, fearing to have lost Pickett, possibly he had somehow gotten out of the suitcase and into the hands of some horrible people like the ones that had been keeping Frank. 

For hours, Pickett was nowhere to be found and it worried Newt to insanity. He had asked all the creatures in the suitcase about Pickett by that time and he didn't know what to do. Should he look outside? He could have sworn the little Bowtruckle had been with him when he got up that morning, trying to keep him from putting sugar in his tea. When would he have gotten outside? No, he had to be in here. That didn't really help his worry though, because from all he knew some of the creatures inside the suitcase could easily eat Pickett alive – quite literally, that is. 

“What am I supposed to do?”, he asked himself in a quiet mumble, running his hand over his face. Whenever one of his babies went missing, Newt would worry, but Pickett barely even left his side, so how could this be happening? 

When Newt went to check on Frank, the Thunderbird seemed to sense his worry and came down to the floor, closer than he'd been to Newt ever since he saved him. He came to a stop directly in front of the Magizoologist and gently rubbed the side of his feathery face to Newt's in a somehow comforting way. The sudden affection surprised Newt, but he still stroked to soft feathers of Frank's neck gratefully before Frank pulled away again and went back into the air. 

It was an Occamy – Lucy – that found Pickett just in time before Newt would have gone crazy. It was already evening and he was just putting his wand in his pocket to look for his tiny friend outside (even though he really didn't know how he should have gotten there) when she landed on his shoulder.

“Hi, Lucy. Mummy is just heading out for a bit to find Pickett, alright? I'll be back soon, go stay here with the other's, will you?”, asked Newt in a tone specifically reserved for his babies. Lucy didn't leave though, she just told him to come with her, it was important. Even more worried than he'd already been he followed her to the Christmas tree, confused about what was wrong with it.

When they got there, it took Newt a few seconds to realize, but then he called, “Pickett? Pickett, are you in there?” He called some more time until then, finally he could see some movement in between the snow-covered branches and Pickett came visible from behind a bright red ornament a bit above Newt's eye-level. Quickly, the wizard caught him and lifted him to look at the Bowtruckle. 

“What for Merlin's sake were you doing in there? Can you even imagine how worried I was?”, apparently, Pickett had been hiding from the other Bowtruckles, “You silly little thing! You can't just leave mummy like that without telling where you're going!”  
Pickett didn't reply to Newt's scolding,which only lasted so long, and clutched to the wizard's hand instead like he wasn't going to ever let go again.

And when Newt fixed himself a breakfast on Christmas morning, Pickett placed him a cookie on his plate.


End file.
